1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to SUBMERSIBLE PUMPS and more particularly pertains to a new PORTABLE POWER CLEANING SYSTEM for CLEANING HOUSEHOLD FIXTURES QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of SUBMERSIBLE PUMPS is known in the prior art. More specifically, SUBMERSIBLE PUMPS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art SUBMERSIBLE PUMPS include U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,157 to Arakawa; U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,052 to Schneider et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,099 to Hartz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,848 to Powers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,086 to Kranzle; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,306 to Schneider et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new PORTABLE POWER CLEANING SYSTEM. The inventive device includes a cylindrical container having an open top, a closed bottom and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. A submersible pump is secured to an interior surface of the closed bottom of the container. The pump has an inlet and an outlet. The outlet has a supply pipe extending outwardly therefrom. The supply pipe extends upwardly alone the cylindrical side wall. The supply pipe has an open free end extending outwardly of the open top of the container. The pump has a power cord extending outwardly thereof and extending outwardly of the container. A length of hose is provided having a first end and a second end. The first end is dimensioned for coupling with the open free end of the supply pipe. A plurality of attachments each have an open lower end for selective coupling with the second end of the length of hose.
In these respects, the PORTABLE POWER CLEANING SYSTEM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of CLEANING HOUSEHOLD FIXTURES QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY.